You Will Always Find Trust With Me
by Mariia10
Summary: After a day like today, all Calleigh really wanted to do was to go home with Eric. Even though, they would have to talk about it. "Target Specific"


**_You Will Always Find Trust With Me. _**

* * *

It had been a long day for Calleigh. A very long day. The survived victim, the photographs, the bag over her head, her talk with Eric, and the fact that Ryan wasn't anywhere to be found. As much as she hated to admit it, she was a little frightened at the moment, and all she really wanted to do was to go home with Eric.

As she made her way to the locker room, she thought about the photo of her and Terrance. It had been only one afternoon, one time on the horse, nothing more. Truth was that when she arrived to work next morning and found the truffles, she felt bad. Like _she _had been the one cheating on him, even though, truth to her word, that had been before _them_. And now, that it actually was a _them_, she couldn't help but feel some small butterflies in her stomach as she thought about what she was going to say to him when they got home.

She opened her locker when she heard some click clacking heels coming towards her. "Hey." It was Natalia. It wasn't that she didn't wanted to see Natalia at the moment, but she really just wanted to head home, relax, get her breathing back on place.

Calleigh turned her head and looked at the brunette in front of her. "Hey." She watched Natalia lean her shoulder to the wall of lockers. "I heard about what happened today, are you okay?" She crossed her arms, and tilted her head.

Calleigh retrieved her purse from her locker. "Don't worry about me." She looked up at the taller woman a few feet away from her. "I'm fine."

Natalia nodded. As much as she wanted to believe Calleigh, she didn't. She was always _fine_. Even after her smoke inhalation and kidnapped, all she got from her current best friend was a single _fine_. "You sure?" She questioned. "You still look a little unfocused."

If Natalia went through Calleigh's mind just at that moment, she would have found Eric all over. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm okay." She closed her locker, and found her cell phone. "I just have a headache, nothing to worry about."

That wasn't going to work on Natalia. "Okay, so it's not about the photo of you and that horse dude?" Natalia smiled, and thought for a second. "Eric's jealous?"

Calleigh froze. Of course she had seen the pictures. She had to act cool. "Why would he be jealous?" She asked back, sounding a lot more confident than she was.

"Oh, so you two are not an item?" She was so getting to Calleigh.

"What makes you think that?" She asked back, not feeling secure at all.

Natalia saw the look on Calleigh's face and decided to back off. She knew something was going on anyway, and she was sure it wasn't going to end anytime soon either. "I'm just saying Calleigh." She shrugged. "If you don't already have him, you could jump on him any day, and he'll be yours."

Calleigh's eyes widened, and she decided to roll her eyes at her friend. "Thank you so much for the fact Natalia, I'll take your advice." Her southern accent showing slightly at the end of the sentence.

"No problem." She watched Calleigh move from her locker, purse over her shoulder, gun in holster, and blazer resting over her forearm. "Oh, and before you go." Calleigh turned before she got to the door. "I'm glad you're okay."

Calleigh smiled. It was nice to have people care about her. "Thanks, babe." Then she remembered something. "Oh, and don't worry." She let out a sad smile. "We'll find Ryan."

Natalia smiled at her friend. "Yeah." She opened her locker. "Have a good night."

"You too."

Now all Calleigh had to do, was talk to Eric.

–

As Calleigh walked out the doors in front of the lab, her phone buzzed. She slowed down her speed and dived in her purse to find it. The caller ID said _Eric, _and she smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, where are you?" He was currently finishing up in one of the labs, not succeeding in finding any of Ryan at the moment.

"I'm just outside the lab, you?" She found her car and unlocked it with her keys.

"Just finished." It was a moment of silence. "Why don't you drive to your place, and I'll be there as soon as I can?" Sounded like a fair deal.

"Sure."

"I'll see you then."

They said goodbye, and hung up.

As Eric drove to her house, he actually knew he had nothing to worry about. He _knew_ Calleigh. She was the most trustful and caring person in the world, she wouldn't lie to him. And she had told him it was before them. Why she still had his number, was the question though.

Ten minutes later he parked his car outside the garage, figured Calleigh's car was already inside of it.

He knocked at her door, she had told him he didn't need to do it, but now he felt he should do it. A few seconds later she opened the door, showing Calleigh in the exact same clothes and shoes. She hadn't been home for long. "You know you don't have to knock."

Eric nodded. "I know." He tilted her head to look at her lovable eyes. "I don't know why I did."

Calleigh nodded, and opened the door for him. He went inside and kicked off his shoes. "Are you okay?" He didn't really know what else to ask.

"Yes, I'm fine." They had moved to the kitchen and was standing in front of her kitchen table and next to the kitchen counter. "You don't have to worry."

Eric smiled and looked down at her. "Well, I do." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I always worry about you." His hand was now caressing her cheek, and Calleigh felt she had to get out her explanation before his touch drove her any further.

She took a breath. "About the photo." She started, feeling nervous, but she had to get it out. "It was one afternoon, before you and me." She placed her hand on his arms and stroke it carefully up and down. "I would never be unfaithful to you Eric, _never_." She moved her hand down and laced their fingers together, still amazed by the fit of it.

Eric heard the trust in her voice, and he knew she was telling the truth. He brought their intertwined hands up to his lips, and kissed her knuckle. "I'm sorry." He took a breath and locked his eyes with hers. "Just.." He stepped even closer to her, closing the gap between their body's. "Now that I have you," He kissed her forehead. "I don't want to loose you."

She looked up at him, feeling so very loved and cared about. "That's the last thing you have to worry about." She looked away for a moment. "I don't want to loose you either." She whispered. She didn't. It had taken her way too long to admit her feelings towards him, and she was more than happy about their relationship.

They kept things professional at work, but off the clock, they showed their love to each other probably more than any other couple did. Calleigh admitted to herself that she could see herself growing old with Eric. She could have a family with Eric, no wait-- she wanted a family with Eric. Maybe not right now, but later on.

Eric bent down and brushed his lips lightly on her nose. "You're not going to loose me." He leaned his forehead to hers. "Not unless you want to."

Calleigh shook her head. "No." She looked down. "I don't."

She felt her eyes water, why was a single reason. Someone had tried to kill her today, not by meaning, but since her long capability was a lot less than before her smoke inhalation, her lungs didn't take as much as they used to.

Calleigh brought her arms around Eric's torso and leaned on to him. She had been longing to do that all day, and now finally home, she could do it as much as she wanted to.

He embraced her back, and for a few moments they just stood there and relaxed. Feeling each others heartbeat, feeling each others love. After a a few moments Eric helped her sit on the counter. He wanted to know that she was completely fine, not just 'Calleigh fine', but fine _fine._

"You need anything?" If she did, he insisted giving it to her. He was standing right in front of her, looking down at her sitting position. She looked fragile, but to Eric, never more beautiful.

She shook her head and looked at him. "No." Then she changed her mind. "Well, maybe I do need something." her voice was merely a whisper, a smile tugging at her lips.

He tilted her chin up with his right hand. "Anything."

She gazed into his deep brown beautiful eyes. "I kiss would do me good."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

Her reply was to nod slowly, and smile even wider as she moved her arms to his shoulders, the back of his neck. He bent down and carefully kissed the corner of her mouth, then the other side, and then finally, his lips met hers. The kiss was slow and lacy, and it showed just how much they cared about each other. After just a moment, he moved to stand between her legs, as she moved her hands even further around his neck, in attempt to be even closer to him.

From then, their body's didn't part at all.

As they made love to each other, both of them knew that they had each others trust and love.

After a day like this, it was all they needed.

* * *

_Please tell me how I did. It would mean a lot.! R/R :D_


End file.
